Modern communication networks are growing in size and complexity. The convergence of voice and data applications and services continues to fuel the popularity of the global Internet. For example, use of Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) has become a viable alternative to plain old telephone service (POTS) over traditional circuit-switched telephony systems. Furthermore, as the number and types of equipment used to provide VoIP applications increases, the process of provisioning and tuning communication systems becomes more complex. Traditional procedures for provisioning services in a circuit-switched environment lack applicability to packetized voice system, which has a distributed switching architecture. Consequently, ad hoc methods have developed, involving manually intensive tasks in configuring these packetized voice systems.
Therefore, a mechanism is needed to efficiently provide network analysis and configuration for packetized voice networks.